Mewtwo's Desire
by A Wild Lucario
Summary: Misty is surprisingly met by the clone of Mew. She quickly finds out that he wants to live forever, but the only way to do that is to bare offspring. PokémonXhumans, rape, lots of "lemon". First one-shot.


Mewtwo's Desire

**I do not own Pokémon. All Pokémon characters and places belong to Nintendo.**

**This fic has deplic scenes of PokémonXhuman sex/rape. If you do not like that kind of stuff, this is not the fiction for you.**

Misty pounded up the stairway up to her room. "Alright, alright, I heard you!" she shouted behind herself. "Just leave me alone!"

The female teenager continued up the stairs, trying her best to ignore the shouts and cries of her three sisters behind her. Misty tried to dull all sounds away from her ears, but it was like their voices were sharp needles that kept piercing her drum deep within her ear. She hurried her pace up to the top of the stairway, ran to the door to her room, opened it, and slammed it close as soon as she entered.

"Damn it. . ."

Misty took a long, deep breath, trying to clam herself down. She exhaled and locked the door behind her.

Lately Misty's sisters were driving her up the wall. They thought it would be a great idea to stop their swimming show for a couple of days and actually battle opposing trainers. . .Well, as it turned out, her sisters were now worst than when they were before! Battle after battle after battle they were murdered and swept away. Younger and younger trainers kept on coming, making the three sisters even more annoyed when a low leveled Pokémon knew how to get out of a bad situation than their own ill-trained Pokémon did.

Since they were loosing so badly, Misty was the only one the sisters could vent to. After all, she was the youngest sister, so according to the laws of sibling rivalry: the youngest gets the worst. All day and everyday, Misty's sister would literally run up to her just to shout out their aggravations, annoyance, and everything at her. They wanted to make it seem like it was Misty's fault that they kept loosing their battles.

How could it possibly be her fault? She isn't even the one battling! Plus, her sister's Pokémon haven't battled in years! How are all of their water Pokémon supposed to know how to fight when all they've been doing is swimming in circles?

Misty sighed again. "Calm down, calm down. . .they're gone. . .it's just you now," she said to herself.

Misty closed her eyes and inhaled once more. She breathed in deeply, trying to take in all of the good. Then he exhaled slowly, letting out all of the bad. Then, she opened her eyes and screamed while nearly jumping out of her skin!

There, standing in front of her, was the powerful psychic Pokémon Mewtwo! His tall, light purple body stood tall to Misty's height. His dark purple tail swinging slowly from side to side behind the Pokémon. . .and his eyes. Misty could not look away from his deep, deep, dark purple eyes. . .

Misty quickly caught her breath and tried to calm herself down. "Mewtwo?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

_I came to see you_, said the psychic Pokémon. Even though he didn't exactly "speak", Mewtwo's voice was very deep and masculine. . .almost manly to Misty.

"Me? What do you need me for?" Then Misty remembered her sisters. "Oh no! They might have heard me scream! Quick, Mewtwo, find someplace to-"

_That will not be necessary_, said Mewtwo. Misty was confused. Mewtwo must have seen her confusion for he went ahead and explained. _Before I entered this room, I placed a psychic barrier around its entire parameter that completely blocks all sound from being heard on the outside. Do not worry, no one can hear us._

Mist let out a sigh of relief. One less thing for her to worry about.

"Thank you, Mewtwo. Now tell me, why did you come here? What do you need me for?" asked Misty.

Mewtwo's deep, deep eyes seemed to dig deeper into Misty's mind as he stared at her. He took a step closer to Misty while never leaving her eyes.

_I want you to do me a favor_, said Mewtwo.

Misty found herself hesitating, but forced herself to trust Mewtwo and asked, "What do you need me to do?"

Mewtwo took another step closer. Misty took a step back.

_I need you to give me offspring._

Misty froze. Did he just suggest what she thinks he suggested? Just to make sure, she double checked. "Wh-what?"

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. _I need offspring. . .children. . .from you._

Misty took another step back, trying to retreat from Mewtwo's eyes. She couldn't look away from them. "But-but-but why? What do you need kids for?"

Mewtwo raised up his paw and placed it over his chest.

_As much of a powerful Pokémon as I am, I am not immortal. I am the last of my kind, so I am in desperate need of dissidents_, said Mewtwo. He placed his paw back down to his side.

Misty was starting to shake. She was scared of what he could do to her. "B-but me? Why me? Why not with some other Pokémon? Some wild Pokémon?"

Mewtwo advanced towards her with another step.

_No, I can't. While I was being created, there were still many holes in my DNA that was cloned from Mew. The scientists that made me filled in those holes with his own human DNA. Mating with a Pokémon would be no different then if you did. Nothing would happen, our cells will not fuse to make the offspring I desire. I have to mate with either a human or another Mew._

"Then why not Mew?" asked Misty, almost begging for someone else to take her spot. "I know that there has to be another Mew out there somewhere!"

Mewtwo sniffed.

_I have looked, and the only ones I can find are either male or too old to breed. Even the one that I battled with long ago is at her age to no longer reproduce. I have to mate with a human, and that human is you._

Misty was starting to panic. She had to find some other way! There has to be another way!

"But why me? Why not some other human?" asked Misty.

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. Was he getting annoyed?

_I cannot just simply go up to another human! My presence is still unknown with the exception of you and your friends. I cannot allow for anyone else to know of my existence._

"Then what about Jessie? She's a girl and she still remembers you!"

_Even though that female does remember me and is of age, she is still a member of the organization of Team Rocket and an acquaintance of my sworn enemy, Giovanni. If I were to impregnate her, Giovanni will surely know of it and perhaps might even expierement with my own offspring. I cannot allow that to happen._

Mewtwo took another step closer to Misty. Then another, and another, moving slowly and yet moving quickly towards his prey.

_It has to be you, for it can only be you. I am in need of offspring and only you can give me them_, repeated Mewtwo.

Misty backed away until her back touched the closed door to her room. She tried to move, she tried with all of her might to look away from Mewtwo's eyes, but somehow they seemed to have her fixed right there.

"No!" said Misty. "I'm sorry, Mewtwo, but I can't do that. We, humans, believe that we have to fall in love with the one we have sex with. It's only right!"

Mewtwo continued his advance toward Misty, never leaving his eyes from her. He moved forward until his nose touched her's, and when they did, he paused and continued his glaring look.

_I did not say it was an option_, said Mewtwo. _I said that I _want_ you to do me a favor. Never did I ask for anything_.

Misty's hands were shaking like crazy. She couldn't believe that this. . .this. . .Pokémon wanted so much from her. There's no way this is real! This can't be happening! He must be kidding or joking around or something, right? Misty fingered for the door nob since she couldn't move anything else. Once she felt it, she tried to give it a twist, but it refused to move as well.

Mewtwo finally moved his eyes away from Misty and watched her hands move. _Trying to leave is useless._

Misty choked on her own words. "I-I'll scream! M-my S-sisers will hear me!"

Mewtwo looked back up into Misty's eyes again. He raised up one paw and placed it on her arm. She could feel his skin rubbing against her's as he stroked her arm up and down.

_I told you before: I used my psychic powers to block all sounds from escaping this room. Scream all you want. . .no one will hear you._

A small squeal escaped Misty's lips as she heard this and felt Mewtwo's paw move again. His paw moved over to her shoulder and fingered the straps on her clothes, slowly trying to slide them off.

_I do not understand you humans,_said Mewtwo. _With your clothes and everything. Too much work to worry about. _Misty's left shoulder strap fell down. _Forgive me, but this is my first time doing this. I do believe that I must first get you to become what you humans call "turned on". Also, while doing this, I must also "turn on" myself in the process. Maybe you can help me with that._

Misty grabbed Mewtwo's paw with her hand, stopping him. "I'm not doing this, Mewtwo. I said no!"

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed and he ripped his paw away from Misty's grasp. Then, his eyes began to glow purple and Misty's body suddenly felt the odd feeling of weightlessness. She looked at herself and noticed that her body was now covered in some aura which color matched that of Mewtwo's glowing eyes. Mewtwo lifted Misty into the air until she was about two feet away from him. He lifted an arm up towards her, then pulled it back down, sharply. Misty's top was torn off at the same speed as Mewtwo's arm, revealing her soft skin and braw. He lifted another arm which also was pulled back down, sharply. Just like her top, Misty's pants were ripped off of her body, making her scream in fear. Mewtwo continued this pattern until all of Misty's clothes, save her bra and panties, were off and on the floor somewhere, torn.

Misty felt her body float through the air and towards her bed. Mewtwo let Misty down softly laying on her own bed. She tried to move and get away, but her body felt paralyzed and frozen. All she could move were her lips and eyes. Mewtwo walked over to where she layed and slowly layed down next to her.

_Now. . .if you cooperate. . .this might be enjoyable. I have heard many times that this is fun and that you humans love doing this all the time_, said Mewtwo, crawling next to her.

Misty refused to say anything. She knew that there was nothing she can do now. Mewtwo was too powerful. It must be his psychic powers that would not let her escape.

Mewtwo did not wait for her answer anyhow. He placed a paw on her belly, feeling the smoothness and softness of her amazing, tanned skin. Mewtwo's paw slowly slid up to Misty's bra and slid underneath it. Misty squealed as she felt his rough fingers over her breast, it scarred her. . .and yet it did excite her. Mewtwo cupped Misty's breast underneath her bra with his paw and slowly began to massage it, rubbing against her nipples and feeling them harden.

"Mewtwo," begged Misty one last time. "Please. . .stop. . ."

Mewtwo ignored her and continued his massaging. Now, he slid his other paw underneath Misty's bra and cupped her other breast, also massaging it. Her nipples hardened quickly to his touch and she squealed even more in fear. Mewtwo finally grabbed the bra from the inside and yanked it off of Misty's body, revealing her bare chest along with her glorious breasts. He quickly re-cupped both of her breasts again with both of his paws and rubbed against them hard. Misty was now screaming, but she knew it didn't matter.

Mewtwo bent his head down over Misty's left breast. He opened his mouth and slowly licked Misty's nipple with his long, rough tongue. Misty screamed again. . .but this time, she wasn't sure if it was from fear this time. She wouldn't let herself think of it any other way, so she forced herself to believe that she was still scared of what was to come. She looked down at Mewtwo and watched him open his mouth wide and cover her breast with it. He was sucking on her nipple! Misty screamed again and tried with all of her strength to move away, but once again failed.

She could feel his tongue on her breast, feel it move around and slid, she could feel him suck on her like a little babby. . .and oh did it feel good.

Wait, what? No! It did not feel good! This is horrible! Misty let out another squeal, no real reason for it, but it just came out. Mewtwo's other hand was still massaging her other breast. The combination of him sucking on one breast and rubbing on the other caused Misty to wet herself a bit, but not much. She was still scared.

Mewtwo moved across Misty's body until he was lying right on top of her. He pulled his mouth away from Misty's breast and replaced it with his paw. He moved his head up to Misty's head and placed his lips hard against her's, immediately shoving his tongue inside of Misty's mouth. Misty's scream was muffled by this and her eyes widened with shock. Was she actually kissing a Pokémon?! Mewtwo's tongue moved all around Misty's mouth, both exploring and wanting everything he could find.

Misty was forced to submit and allowed for her own tongue to enter Mewtwo's mouth. Mewtwo, having felt this, was shocked and also became wide-eyed, but gladly accepted it and continued all of his activities.

Mewtow's long purple tail moved down to Misty's panties and slid underneath them. Misty let out another squeal, but it was also muffled by Mewtwo's mouth over her's. His tail lifted up Misty's panties and continued to lift them up until they finally were torn off of her. He then felt around with his tail for her hole. Once he found it, Mewtwo slowly dug his tail into Misty's wet and moist vagina.

Misty's eyes widened even more this time. Mewtwo's tail continued to move deeper and deeper inside her, and she could feel all of it with great detail. His tail was so big and wide that it almost seemed to hurt Misty and her eyes began to water up. She let out another squeal, but Mewtwo's mouth once again muffled it. Half of Mewtwo's tail was consumed by Misty's vagina when he finally stopped.

Finally pulling his mouth away, Mewtwo pulled his tail out of Misty. She let out a loud scream, now finally able to hear herself. Mewtwo turned his body around so that he was now facing Misty's lower end and Misty was looking straight up into his end. Mewtwo stared at Misty's vagina. It was almost completely wet thanks to his doing. It was raw, pink, and very inviting.

_Well_, said Mewtwo. _I do believe that I have done my job. Now do your's._

Misty was afraid of what he meant by that. She had never before seen Mewtwo's member, and now she wonders how she could've possibly missed it. It was long, thick, and very hard by the looks of it. It was pink with a slight hint of purple added to it and came out of the very base of his tail. Misty knew what he was asking of her. . .and she didn't look forward to doing it.

She opened her mouth wide and moved her head forward. Misty placed Mewtwo's penis into her mouth and allowed her tongue to move all over it, especially its top. She started bobbing her head up and down over Mewtwo's penis, letting her mouth and tongue to move all around it. Mewtwo let out a long moan of pleasure from this and wrapped his tail around Misty's head, wanting more. _Yes, yes. . .that's it. . .that's it._

As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, Misty was liking this. She also wanted more of Mewtwo and from Mewtwo. The psychic Pokémon began to hump into Misty's mouth, pulling his erection in and out, in and out. His long tail pulled Misty's mouth even closer to her body, shoving Mewtwo's penis deeper into her mouth. At first, Misty began to choke from this, but quickly got used to it. She moved her tongue around Mewtwo's penis inside her mouth more.

While Misty continued to suck on his member, Mewtwo decided to try something out. With his bottom not moving away from Misty's head, Mewtwo simply leaned his own head down towards Misty's vagina. He opened his mouth and let his tongue slide out and over Misty's lips. Misty wanted to scream again, but this time it was Mewtwo's penis that muffled her. With Mewtwo's penis in her mouth, it sounded like she was moaning, which seemed to excite Mewtwo even more. So, Mewtwo continued licking Misty's vagina with his tongue, making sure to trace over her curving lips, the soft bump, and even try to dig deeper into her wetness.

Misty screamed again through Mewtwo's penis. She tried to get his penis out of her mouth as Mewtwo stuck his tongue into her, but Mewtwo's tail was still wrapped around her head and he thrusted his hips even closer to her, not allowing her to escape.

Mewtwo placed both of his paws over Misty's vagina and used them to pull open the lips. Once he got them wide enough, he dug in his tongue again, going in as deep as he possibly could. He could taste everything inside her. . .and he liked it. He found himself liking this mating ritual more than he thought he would. Misty moaned even louder again and her body was trying to move. Mewtwo just kept moving his tongue inside her, but then noticed that her vagina collapsed on his tongue. Mewtwo was shocked at this and tried to retaliate, but was soon welcomed with Misty's juices that gushed out onto Mewtwo's face.

Quickly ripping his tongue out and covering his face, Mewtwo pulled his head away from the vagina. She seemed to still be gushing out just a little more, but soon stopped. As soon as her vagina stopped squirting out, Misty's body calmed down a bit more and she became quiet with Mewtwo's penis still in her mouth.

Mewtwo pulled his penis out of Misty's mouth, seeing that it was fully erected.

_Wow. . .I never thought_, said Mewtwo. _Well. . .this isn't over yet. But now I do believe that I can finally start the actual insertion._

Misty's eyes widened as she heard this. Once again she attempted to escape, but to no prevail. Mewtwo noticed her reaction, turned his body around, and looked at Misty face-to-face.

_Woman! I tire of your resistance! said Mewtwo_, screaming inside of Misty's mind. _You love this feeling just as much as I do, so then why do you still intend to fight? Calm down or I will force you to!_

And she did. First, she was too tired from that last orgasm to really put up a fight and second, Mewtwo could still hold her down even when his mind is on other things. Misty was defenceless and could only submit.

Mewtwo, seeing Misty's submission on her face, smiled. He leaned in towards her face and licked her cheek with his long, rough tongue, sending shivers down Misty's spine. Mewtwo placed his mouth on her's again, giving her one more deep kiss, then scooted on the bed and around her body. Misty was confused for a second, but then realized what Mewtwo was trying to do.

Mewtwo got behind Misty's body, both of them still laying on the bed. Misty laying on top of Mewtwo, her whole backside against his whole frontside. Mewtwo reached down and grabbed his fulled erected member and aimed the very top towards Misty's sex. _He's gonna fuck me from behind!_ thought Misty.

Sure enough, he did. Mewtwo, from behind Misty, thrusted his entire length inside of Misty. She gasped, from what exactly, she couldn't even tell, but it was like nothing she had ever felt before. Mewtwo pushed deeper into her, then slowly pulled out, then shoved back in, then pulled out. . .

Shoved in. . .

Pulled out. . .

Shoved in. . .

Pulled out. . .

Mewtwo continued his thrusting, moving faster by each thrust. He reached both of his paws over Misty's breasts on top of him and pulled her closer while squeezing them. Misty yelled out again. She could no longer deny it: she liked Mewtwo doing this. She wanted more. Misty grabbed one of Mewtwo's paws and held them closer to her breast. "More. . .more. . ."

She did not heard Mewtwo say anything, but just moan in pure pleasure. His thrusts were now amazingly fast, sending excitment all over Misty's body and sex. She could feel her climax coming again. . .and she looked forward to it. She even started bouncing up and down with Mewtwo's movements to try to give herself more pleasure.

Misty could feel Mewtwo getting excited as well. His member inside of her kept getting even harder and continued to contract while being inside.

Then, her climax finally came again. Misty's vagina quickly tightened around Mewtwo's member and gushed out her juices. Mewtwo quickly followed with his own ejaculation into Misty.

Misty felt Mewtwo's semen flow into her, but it wasn't like a small, steady, warm flow, like how she's always heard it would feel like. This was warm, yes, but Mewtwo's semen didn't flow into her, it shot into her. It felt like someone just turned on a waterhose at full blast inside Misty's vagina. Her eyes widened as the semen continued to gush into her, seeming to never stop. She could even feel her stomach slowly getting larger in size from all of the ejaculation.

Finally, Mewtwo seemed to be finished and he pulled himself out of Misty. Some white sperm spewed out of her sex, showing that it was overflowing. Mewtwo stood up and got off of the bed. Misty just laid there, unmoving. She didn't think that Mewtwo still had control over her, but she just wouldn't move.

_I know that it takes about eight months for a female human to become fully pregnant,_ Mewtwo said. _So, I'll come back in about seven months just in case of an earily birth._

Misty still didn't move. She heard something, the sound most Pokémon make when using teleport. She moved her head over and saw that Mewtwo was no longer there.

She still didn't move her body, but only her head. She looked down at her naked body and her stomach. Sperm covered her legs and her belly was already growing in size. Was it growing from the overflow or from the life that was forming inside of her? She couldn't tell. . .


End file.
